Us Under The Sunshine
|game = 舞力全开2015 |artist = Wanting Qu ( ) |year = 2013 |nogm = 4 each |dg = Female/Male/Female/Male (♀/♂/♀/♂) |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Red/Dark Blue/Grey/Orange |gc = Neon Yellow/Light Pink/ Dark Pink/Light Blue |lc = Red |image = |pictos= 89 |nowc = UnderTheSunshineCHN |perf= Céline Baron (P3)}}"Us Under The Sunshine" ( ) by Wanting Qu ( ) is featured on 舞力全开2015. Dancers The routine features two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4). Graduation All four coaches start off in graduation gowns complete with a square academic cap. After throwing their caps, their gowns also disappear, leaving them in casual clothing. P1 P1 has short black hair and is wearing a shiny light blue top with a yellow collar. She is also in a hot pink skirt. She is wearing a pair of yellow high heels. P2 P2 '''has neatly combed hair. He is wearing a denim jacket which covers his red-and-black checkerboard shirt. He is also wearing a pair of long black skinny jeans which covers his legs. Finally, he is a pair of black sneakers with hot pink laces. '''P3 P3 '''has pink hair tied up in a bob. She is seen in a pair of dark-framed spectacles. A black leather jacket covers her orange casual top, and she is also wearing a light blue miniskirt. A necklace is also seen hanging over her top. She is also wearing what seem to be a pair of black wedges for shoes. '''P4 P4 '''is wearing a hot pink-and-blue duck-billed cap which covers his brunette hair. He is wearing a baggy orange shirt which has a peace sign, as well as a pair of light blue jeans. He is also wearing hot pink-and-white sneakers. UnderTheSunshineCHN_Coach_1_Phone.png|P1 UnderTheSunshineCHN_Coach_2_Phone.png|P2 UnderTheSunshineCHN_Coach_3_Phone.png|P3 UnderTheSunshineCHN_Coach_4_Phone.png|P4 Background The routine starts off in a school courtyard with a flag pole in the background hanging a unknown flag. There are several balloons in the background, as well as trees and buildings. There also people walking and cycling in the background. The background then switches to the clouds, where there are also balloons. The sky is in shades of blue, as are the clouds on which the coaches are performing on. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: While walking toward the right, spread your hands apart Gold Move 2: (this is done from P1 to P4) * P1: Lifting your left leg, use both hands to make a circle around your head. * P2: Using both hands, point to your heart. * P3: While stepping backward, make two peace signs. * P4: Simply raise your right hand. Gold Move 4: While spinning both hands around in the air, make a clockwise turn with your body. UsUnderTheSunshineGoldMove1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 阳光下的我们splitGM1.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P1) 阳光下的我们splitGM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P2) 阳光下的我们splitGM3.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P3) 阳光下的我们splitGM4.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P4) 阳光下的我们GM4.PNG|Gold Move 4 Trivia * P4's cap glitches sometimes - it changes from red to white. * This is the second of the five Chinese songs in Just Dance 2015 China to have any English lyrics, after High Light High Life. * When the coaches walk around in a circle, they push each other. This also happens in Walk This Way. * P2's shirt is recycled from Wake Me Up. * One of the moves in the routine are recycled from Me And My Broken Heart. * The intro of the song is replaced with the graduation part. * The pictograms for the Gold Move 2 have an orange outline instead of an yellow outline. Gallery UnderTheSunshineCHN.png|阳光下的我们 (Us Under The Sunshine) JD2015China.jpg Compression.jpg|Comparison UUTS JD2015 CHINA.jpg|No GUI Videos Wanting 曲婉婷 - 阳光下的我们 (Us Under The Sunshine) Official Music Video Us Under The Sunshine - Wanting Qu 舞力全开 2015 References Site Navigation it:Us Under The Sunshine Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Console Exclusives Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Recycled moves Category:Recycled elements Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Céline Baron